1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing units and electronic devices having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cell phones, etc. include image capturing units. The image capturing unit may include a wide-angle lens module for capturing a wide-angle view. However, the wide-angle lens module generally includes aspherical lenses to achieve the wide-angle function. The aspherical lenses are hard to make, which increases manufacturing cost of the image capturing unit and the electronic device.
Therefore, an image capturing unit and an electronic device having the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, are needed.